


a stray bullet

by joysoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Gore, Gun Violence, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, they're badasses lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysoul/pseuds/joysoul
Summary: "Are you sure about this Taehyung?"click"When have I ever been wrong?"bangTaehyung smirked, cocking the gun before handing it to Jimin."You're the new one here, take care of the body.""And where are you going?""Payment, Jimin. Why do you think I murder people as my job?"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The elusive group known as "beyond" can be found if you search hard enough on the deep web; rumored to be an organized group of hitmen. Yet, the members are still unknown. Enter "the scene", an experienced group of assasins dating back decades. The group is powerful, but yet again, no one knows their true identity. Introducing "the strays", an underground collection of boys known to do your dirty work for just the right price. But, how do these 3 groups come together? And the better question being; Can anything good result from the clash?





	a stray bullet

**Author's Note:**

> another series i know afafgnnfgf, but it's almost midnight here and school starts tomorrow this is a mess, and I'm rambling. anyways, hope it's nice so far !

"You know the risks right?"

"Yes sir, of course I do." The young boy sat fidgety in the leather office chair, his hands shaking as he restricted his voice from doing the same.

"Hmm, you don't exactly look intimidating to me."

The boy sucked in a breath.

"But, yet again, this is first glance."

The boy let out the breath through his nose.

"So, do you really want to prove to me what you've got?"

"Yes, I'd be honored." The boys' heart practically leapt at the chance before him.

"Alright, fine." The other male, barely older than the one in front of him, rose from his seat, walking over to a nearby cabinet, and opening the 2nd drawer, pulling out a leather bag and placing it on the table with a loud thump. "Once you leave this office, you return to your car and find the instructions in here. Usually we have a laptop for this, but since you aren't hired yet, we don't want to take chances. If you don't want to follow the instructions, fine. Just remember the rules, and you should be good. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I know. Thank you for this opportunity." The younger nodded, reaching for the bag with his left hand.

"Ah." The older put on his hand to shake. The younger tried to calm his nerves, pausing before steadying his right hand and shaking the others. "Glad to do buisness with you. I hope this works out for you."

"I do too sir." Nodding, the older initiated the dismiss of the younger, who hurriedly rushed out of the building, finally letting out his breaths in puffs. Reaching his car, he unlocked it, before putting the bag on the passenger seat. Getting inside, he made sure to lock it, and making sure his phone hadn't turned on during the interview.  _Alright good._ The boy had really prepared for this whole job, making sure to save up for a new car, and even getting the windows tinted. To be honest, he wasn't even experienced. However, there's no way in hell he would let an opportunity like this just pass him by.  

Looking into the bag, the boy saw a DVD, a black hoodie, a journal, plastic bags, and a gun. After a moment of taking the severity of it in, he played the DVD, listening intently. What was spoken is as followed.

\----------------

"Hello ma'am. We've discussed this previously, I know. But, for undisclosed reasons, we need to go over your request in person. It won't take long."

A higher pitched voice lets out a sigh.

"Alright, it's my husband. He beats me, and other women. I know he has others, but that's not the point. My life insurance policy is $600,000. He's tried to murder me 3 times, and the police won't fucking listen to me; since he's their coworker. Those women? They tried to get in-between him, and MY money."

The voice is familiar to a woman's, calming until the final part of the last few sentences. 

"I see. What do you want me to do?"

After 10 seconds of scuttling, a sound of a lighter being used can be heard faintly. Given the long pause, it appears she's smoking a cigarette. She lets out a long breath. The man remains silent.

"Kill him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been an hour, my brain is fried from switching from this, to history homework ugh. but, i hope you enjoyed this quick preview, with more chapters to come !!


End file.
